The Secret Daughter
by NataliaMarie
Summary: When Leroy Jethro Gibbs finds that he has another daughter who may or may not be guilty of the murder of a Navy Seal will he put his job on the line to help her? Will he loose the trust of the Agency or even be fired? His life and that of his newly discovered daughter could be in danger.
1. Chapter 1

It seems like any ordinary day at NCIS. There is nothing big to do and no cases to solve. All is well at NCIS, or so it seems. Gibbs hasn't shown up to work yet, it's not like him to be late. Tony sits at his desk, talking to Ziva about what could be keeping Gibbs. "Maybe he got in a car accident." Ziva suggests. "Or maybe he got eaten by pigs." Tony says. McGee and Ziva look at him as if he were crazy. "It happened to someone before. It could happen." He defends. Just then Gibbs comes walking quickly towards his desk. He doesn't seem himself. He didn't slap Tony in the head for saying such things about him. He sits at his desk on the computer. He seems to be searching for something. Ziva, Tony, and McGee look at each other confused. What could cause their tough love boss to act so scattered and out of character?

The elevator dings and Abby comes to Gibbs' desk and hands him a folder. She pats his back before making her exit. She seems out of sorts also. Abby doesn't like keeping secrets and this one is killing her. You can see that she so wants to tell the agents the secret Gibbs is now keeping from them.

Gibbs stares at the folder lying beside his hand. Should he open it? This could change his life forever. His team still sits in confusion. He flips the folder open and stares at the words. "Match." Was the first word that Gibbs read. His hand went automatically to his mouth. "Sierra Noelle Gibbs DNA match Leroy Gethro Gibbs, Relationship: Daughter." He reads. He would never have believed it without the test. Leroy Gethro Gibbs has another daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs' desk phone rings and he picks it up. "Hello?" He asks, in a husky voice. "Yeah. Ok." He says. The team looks at one another, still waiting for a clue as to what could be going on. "Grab your gear." He says to the team. They don't hesitate in grabbing all of their equipment and following their boss to the crime scene.

As the team arrives on the scene they spot something out of the usual, there is no body. "The body was removed from the scene at 10:30 this morning. " A local police officer informs them. "And how did you know that?" McGee asks, pulling out a notepad. "That girl." He says, pointing to a small blonde girl, sitting on the bench next to the crime scene.

While McGee takes notes from the local police officers and bystanders, Tony snaps pictures of the scene Ziva and Gibbs go to question the girl. The small teenage girl looks terrified, sitting on the bench and staring at the scene before her. "Hello I am special agent David and this is special agent Gibbs can we ask you a few questions?" Ziva asks her. She nods solemnly.

*Change POV*

"Where were you when this murder took place?" Agent David asks me. "I was over there." I say, pointing to the light pole across the street. She turns to look at it. "And what were you doing there?" She asks. "I was actually looking for my father's house." I say. "What time what that?" She asks. "3:00 a.m." I answer. They give suspicious looks. "What is your name?" She asks. "Sierra Gibbs." I say. The man's face drops a little, losing its composure for only a second. Agent David scribbles my name down. "Thank you Sierra we will need to take you in for questioning." She says. I nod and they walk back to the crime scene. I still sit on the bench. I can't believe what I saw. I can't get over the night's events playing in my mind.

I sit in the car with all of the agents. The agent sitting beside me is named Special Agent DiNozzo. He has been talking about something but I'm not really sure of what he has been talking about but he never shuts up. We finally make it back to the office and we ride the elevator up. The others stay in the office area while Ziva leads me to the interrogation room. "Someone will be up shortly." She says. I nod and sit in the chair. I fidget nervously. I wonder when someone will come question me. I sit there for at least 30 minutes before someone came up to the room I was in.

The door opens and the man with gray hair walks in. "Sierra Noelle Gibbs. You're 17 years old and your mom passed away and you were searching for your father to take you in." He says. I nod. "So why don't you tell me what happened last night?" He says. "I was on my way to my father's address when I got lost. I stopped at the light pole, across the street from the crime scene to rest for a moment. It seemed some sort of altercation was about to begin with the guy across the street, though it was with himself. He seemed to be only talking to himself but if he wasn't I didn't see anyone else until about 10 minutes later a man showed up. The victim handed him a bag before the killer said his last words to the man. He said 'Quando Omni Flunkus Moritati' and then he shot him." I say. He nods, looking into my eyes. His face softens and I grow confused.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sierra, I am the father you were looking for." Agent Gibbs says. I nod. I had suspected as much. We have the same eyes, though mine a little bluer and a bit brighter, we also had the same last name. How could we not be related? "Father." I say. I stand and walk out of the room. It's not appropriate for me to slap him here in his place of work. "Sierra wait. We are not through with questioning you." Ziva says. "Yeah? Well I'm through with you." I say, walking toward the elevator. I get to it and press the down button. It dings and I step inside. Before I can even press the first floor button my father jumps inside the elevator.

"What are you doing?" He asks me. "Leaving." I say. "Oh? And where will you go?" He asks. "It's none of your concern." I say, rather rudely. "It is my concern I am your father!" He yells. "Well you sure as hell have never acted like one!" I scream. He presses the red button on the elevator and it stops and the lights dim a bit. "I didn't even know you existed, until this morning." He says. "You're lying. Mom wrote you hundreds of letters, I watched her send them out." I say. "Sierra I swear to God I didn't ever get one letter from your mother." He says, looking right into my eyes.

I don't know if I should believe him. It looks like I don't have a choice. "Stay at my desk." He says as we walk back to his office. He shows me to his desk. "Don't touch anything." He says. He walks back up the stairs. I sit in his chair. The other agents are staring at me. "A picture lasts longer." I say without looking up at them. I hear them all turn back to what they were doing. "Freaky." I hear agent DiNozzo say. "What was that?" I ask looking up at him. "I just said its freak how much like Gibbs you are." He says. "I am Gibbs." I say. He smirks. "That's exactly something he would say." He says. "If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" He asks. "I do mind, and I'm 17." I say. I flip my straight blonde hair over my shoulder and dig for a piece of paper in my dad's desk drawer. I eventually find one and a pencil.

I sketch the scene of last night exactly. I have a photographic memory, so I remember it exactly. It takes almost a whole pack of printer paper to sketch each scene, but I finally finish. I put the pencil in my mouth as I look at them. I sign my name at the bottom of each piece of paper. I take my father's tape roll and tape the papers together, making a giant poster of last night. I take a hand full of tacks and the poster to the bulletin board in the center of the desks. I pin the poster up. I feel their eyes on me again. I take a pen and put the times that I knew on the picture it went with.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asks. "Come stand over here." I say. "All of you." I add. They all 3 come to where I'm standing. "Do you see the position in which the man landed after being shot?" I ask, pointing to where I drew him falling and then landing. They nod. "He landed at an angle that would suggest he had been shot from the side, but the man was standing directly in front of him. I don't know where the shot wound was in his body, but If the man that took the money from him was standing in front of him, then how is it possible that he is the same person who shot him and he fell about 30 degrees left of where he should have fallen if he was shot from the front?" I ask them. Their facial expressions change from understanding to confusion. The man couldn't have been shot by the man standing in front of him.


End file.
